After Hours
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: A little fun on a subway


After Hours

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or his likeness. However I do own the rest of the characters and the story.

Finally the last customer left the bank and Mike could close up and go home. Working late was not on his top list of things he liked to do. Grabbing his bag of clothes he boarded the subway. Finding a strap to hang onto, he stood watching the buzz of people go by.

A nice looking woman stepped in. Her dress was casual, a nice skirt accentuating a feminine figure. Looking around she seemed discouraged there weren't any open seats. Finally she chose a place in front of him and as the subway began to move, she reached for the strap. The vanilla aroma she brought was a welcome scent to the usually musty smell.

With her standing in front of him he found his mind wandering. Mike moved in a little, testing her personal space limit, gently nudging her from behind.

Her very presence distracted him terribly. He couldn't think of anything but her naked firm body. The first nudge had no affect. A grin spread across his face as his mind drifted to her lying on a pool table with her legs spread and glistening. Again he brushed into her causing her to turn her head a little and flash him a pretty smile. Her soft pale lips parted slightly and she turned back around. Her long brown hair swayed as the subway came to another stop.

Daring to move a little closer, he took a step, just as the subway jolted making her fall back into him.

"I am terribly sorry," she said quickly. The bulge in his pants stiffened slightly. The moment when her ass cupped his cock aroused him immensely. Mike shifted his bag accidentally bumping her. This time she turned full around.

"That is quite the package," she said.

"It's my clothes I wear to work," he explained.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed the bag," she said, facing front again. Mike hesitated a moment. What had she been referring to? Suddenly she turned back around.

"I've been on my feet all day. Would you care to sit with me in the back," she asked. He liked watching her lips move as she talked. Mike bet those lips would look beautiful around his cock, sucking away at it. Looking back he noticed there was only one seat but didn't want to turn her offer down. He followed her to the back of the car watching her hips sway.

"Please take the seat." she paused, waiting for him to finish.

"It's Mike but I'd rather you sat down," he said.

"Well Mike, I am Jessica and I'd prefer to sit on your lap," she said.

Once he sat down she positioned herself upon his lap. Without hesitation he had a full-blown hard on. As the subway came to a stop, the people around them got up, leaving the back of the car clear.

"Unzip your pants Mike, I'd like to wrap your package nice and tight," she said. Pausing for a moment he didn't know quite what to say or do. He felt a little nervous having never had sex in public before, but somehow she made him want to lose his inhibitions.

Standing, she pulled up her skirt and slid her lacy panties down. Mike unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out, now at full attention. Looking around he noticed the other passengers were either reading or too busy looking out the window to notice anything.

"It's a big one, I hope the wrapping fits," she said.

Slowly she straddled her legs on either side of him and he helped her slide over him. Damn she had a wetpussy. It was so slick he eased right into her, filling her up. Mike gripped her hips, sliding her into him, his body warm and a little shaky but he soon relaxed.

"I think this wrapping was made to fit," she said between gasps. Mike couldn't believe that a minute ago she stood before him, and now she was fucking him in front of people. She felt so good, her walls soft and wet, a tunnel for him to seek out and explore.

Her inner muscles gripped his cock as she slid herself up and down, holding him tight around his shaft, milking him hard.

"You are beautiful Jessica," he whispered. "It feels good to be inside you." His hands traveled under her shirt until they reached her full supple breasts.

Surprisingly she wasn't wearing a bra and he felt his body spasm. They were huge and spilled out around his hands. Mike's fingers traced her nipples, feeling them grow between his touch, straining to break free against her top. Amid the noise of the subway he could hear her moan.

Again he looked around, amazed at how oblivious everyone was. Here he was getting off with a sexy brunette and others were reading the paper or staring off into nowhere. Mike continued fondling her walnut hard tits as she rode him, slow at first then picking up speed. As she rocked and slid into him, he probed deeper, his balls slapping against her curvaceous ass.

Her thighs trembled around him as she sighed and groaned.

"Thrust into me Mike, give me all you've got" she begged. Mike could feel her arm moving as she massaged her clit. With her whole body shaking he grabbed her hips and met her movements fast and furious.

"Yes Mike, fuck me, that's right," she cried out. She slammed into him, squeezing him tight, making the most amazing amount of friction around his thick mass.

"Rub yourself good," he said. While she stroked her clit he could feel her throbbing around him. He wanted her to cum so hard she would never forget him.

Mike wanted to shove himself in her ass. He wanted to stretch her anal hole and feel her tight ring devour him.

"Now, now," she screamed. Jessica cried out as spasms shuddered through her whole body. He felt her juices coat his cock, warmth spreading around him, slicking him up even more. Mike could smell her sex in the air mix with the vanilla, driving him wild and fueling him with more energy. She writhed above him, her thighs trembling still riding him hard.

"I want to feel you fill me up with your cum," she begged breathlessly. As much as he wanted this moment to last, he could no longer hold back. Her pussy held him tight, milking him dry until he was at the brink.

The forces shot from him, dousing her heated snatch with every ounce of his cum. Jessica leaned back into him as they recovered.

"I think you wrapped it well," Mike said.

"It was a pleasure," she insisted.

"I can't believe with all the noise we were making no one bothered to pay any attention," he said. "I normally take the bus but as I said, I was running late. Now I think it was a good thing."

"To be honest I hadn't noticed I was so caught up in feeling good," she replied.

"Here I thought you weren't interested," he said.

"I was going to play hard to get, but your package gave me other ideas," she explained. "My stop will be coming up next."

"You will be on my mind," he said.

"Just so you know, I ride the subway again on Friday," she told him.

"I might just do that," he said.

"Besides, I'd be happy to show you my many other talents that I possess," she purred.

"You will also be on my mind Mike, as I get myself off tonight in bed, your name escaping from my lips as I drench myself in cum," she said. Turning around she stepped off the subway. Her words echoed in his head as he rode through the next few stops. Maybe working late wasn't such a bad thing. Perhaps it would become a trend to work after hours.


End file.
